The Beginning of a New Friendship
by LieutenantWaffles
Summary: Jaime is being tormented through his dreams after the events of Before The Dawn. He's confused and hurt and doesn't know how to deal with his feelings. Will someone who he never expected to understand be able to help comfort him? Just your basic story.


* **This is my first attempt. I would** **love if you gave me positive criticism on it! Sorry if it's lame or cheesy but I've been shipping Bar and Jaime for** **quite some time now and it felt appropriate to write a small short story.***

All was silent and all was still. It was a mental show down; I looked at him, Black Beetle. His gaze was fierce yet lifeless at the same time, as if you were staring right into a black hole. His tall muscular body frame held rigid while I trembled trying to keep my eyes aggressive. My legs wobbled, my arms felt heavy and my posture started to shift; I was losing.

I saw his smirk, and that all but confirmed that I had lost this showdown. With one swift graceful movement I felt my self fall to the ground. I herd his footsteps coming closer to me, the pounding each step he took was terrifying yet comforting. It had this slow peaceful rhythm to it, almost as if it were trying to put you to sleep. I knew I'd die. I could never beat Black Beetle; he was stronger and more intimidating. I lost everything, my family and my friends. More sweat comes down my face as I looked one last time into the abyss of blackness that was in Black Beetles eyes. He looked at me and masked his feelings well. He raised his muscular leg and quickly slammed his leg down

"Gasp"

My breathing was heavy and my body cold. Sweat covered my face and my palms were clammy. It was the same dream. After what Bart told me, about my future my eating and sleeping habits have never been the same. It was about 10:00am. It was early, too early. I decided that the best way to overcome the problem, which was me was to blow off some steam.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth and ate. I was just about to head out until my mother called me.

"Jaime where are you going"?

Her voice was soft and kind but solid. It never broke and never cracked. It was perfection.

"No where mom"

I said. My voice cracked a little and my face showed all my emotions, but I did my best to try and cover it up.

"Jaime.. Are you ok, I'm here if you need me honey"

She knew. She knew something was wrong. I always run off when something bothers me. I would tell her but my mom? She would never be able to understand what I'm going through.

"I'm ok mom, really"

I try smiling a little but it comes out crooked and forced.

"Ok, be careful"

Those words, I always end up doing the opposite doing something reckless and dangerous.

I leave. I feel as if I stand there talking to her for too long I'll break and spill everything. I can't afford that. I get into my suit and fly off to the rocks. It's where me and Bart fought Aqualad and got captured. Correction; where I got captured. Flying at top speed I realize that I'm weak. My body feels swollen and I feel like there is a whole in my chest. My throat is tight and my eyes start to sting. Tears, tears start to stream down my face as I fly blurring my vision. I take a quick pause to wipe them away.

"Any sign of danger scarab"?

I ask. No response. It's been avoiding me all this week. It doesn't try to fight with me, or convince me into executing someone. It just remains silent… and it worries me.

I final reach the rocks to see Bart there. He's practicing his hand to hand combat against a rock. I watch him from up in the sky. His movements are fast and terrifying. He doesn't look up but he stops and slowly walks over to a nearby rock and sits starring at the rock he was practicing on. He's thinking. I can tell by the look on his face, I call it his serious face. I decide to stop being creepy and fly in.

"Oh hey Blue"

It's not his usual hello tone. This one is more serious. Something's wrong and I know it but I don't pursue him about it.

"Hi"

I say. My friendship with Bart is ok. Were more acquaintances than anything? The only time we ever talked to each other was when Aqualad came and fought us along with the Terror Twins, Icicle Junior and some tiger lady.

We sit in silence, I feel like I'm going to break down. After what had happened being trapped in the pod, being tested on, fighting Black Beetle and realizing that it's me who puts the world into slavery you really want to breakdown and huddle into a corner. Bart looks up at me. His eyes hold so much unseen emotion but they're mesmerizing. They feel like they could put you into a trance.

"Jaime… I told you all those things for a reason. I came back because I think I'm the only one who can truly save the world and you from yourself"

I look at him shocked. My mouth isn't open but clearly he's been thinking like me and probably feels just as horribly as me.

"Thanks I guess… Let's hope you don't fail"

He looks at me, now with anger but with sadness. I look at him feeling unaffected and angry. Since when did he care about me? Were not friends!

"I know we don't talk much, or at all but I want to be honest with you. I understand how you feel. You aren't alone and I do truly believe we can avoid this whole invasion"

"No you don't know how I feel! I could put the world into slavery! Destroy it even! You can't do that. Only I can…"

"Yeah I do. Why do you think I saved you because it was my job? No because I wanted to and I understand how you feel. I lost everything back home! My friends, My Family, my hopes and dreams… I left the past for many reasons and to help you was one of them. Unless you can build a time travel device that will bring back everyone and let me live happily ever after I'll be helping you whether you like it or not!"

I stare at the ground lost for words. Aside from my family I don't think any of my friends would say these encouraging words or even bother to help. Tears start dripping down my cheeks making them wet.

"Jaime"

Bart touches my knee. I look up at him and see this sympathetic look on his face… He does truly understand.

"We'll get through it together. The team, you and I. You aren't alone"

He removes his hands and I wipe my tears.

"Look at us! Our friendship is growing! It's always what I've wanted!"

"Hey! You're lucky! You're the only one who gets to see me this way. You should feel special"

"Oh but I do"

"Pft, please"

Bart gets up and stretches. I stand up next to him. I quickly glance at him from the corner of my eye and he does the same. BAM! Were both off, Bart running while I fly. Looks like the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
